Summary Drabbles 3
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: The loud and the silent, the support and the action. In other words, a hero and a lacky Jak and Daxter have gone through thick and thin to survive but Sen and I(Mako) don't think they've suffered enough! So in here are 20 summary drabbles based on these two. There will be comedy, there will be adventure there will be action, with a few surprise twists and turns. Enjoy


Summary Drabbles 3

 **Author Notes: Ok time to shake things up with Jak and Daxter! For those unfamiliar with our previous summary drabbles here's how it goes. Both myself and my partner(co-author) Sen will give about 20 little summary drabbles based on the topic stated earlier. In this case it's the game series Jak and Daxter.(most of these are rated T)**

 **Now understand this, I Mako have only beaten game 1, played a bit of game 2 and played combat racing, Sen has played and beat practically all of them, but has a crappy memory.**

 **Now often when we type these, unless there's exceptions, if we receive a lot of reviews or pms on certain summaries then it becomes an actual story, whether it's a one shot or series.**

 **However...chances of these summaries actually being typed out unless as one shots are slim to none. With that, thank you for reading and we do not own the games**.

* * *

 **PizzaMan** \- (Action/somewhat comedy) Based on game 2

It's pizza day at the resistance and no one wants to get off their butts and grab it. Torn decides to send his latest newbie Jak(and Daxter) to go get it, and to make things even more irritating...the duo has to bring it back under a god dang time limit. And with the coppers out looking for the newest recruits, things just got more dangerous..."Why the hell am I doing this..."

* * *

 **A Walk Down Memory Lane** -(Friendship) Based on the end of game 2

There was a moment of peace, and the two friends just had to...get away from it all. So here the boys decide to go on a little fishing expedition. Memories from the past enter their minds, times of when their adventures though were dangerous never had as high of stakes as they did now. Now lets just hope that oversized fish doesn't try to eat Daxter...again...

* * *

 **Back to Jak** -(Action/Adventure) Based on entire series

It was a stormy day when Mako and Sen decided to take a day dedicated to one of their favorite games. Jak and Daxter...however when a stray thunder bolt strikes the home things start getting weird. Mako turns into a blue and white squirrel called a muse, Sen becomes a hot tempered psycho(not that he wasn't one to begin with.) And they happen to meet a boy and talking orange weasel thing...Yeah...this is a dream right?

* * *

 **Gamers Forever** -(Comedy/Friendship) Based on entire series

Two good friends and gamers decide to have a chat about some of their favorite(or most hated) games and some of the things that pissed them off. And what better thing to start off in then a series that involved dark eco mumbo jumbo?

* * *

 **The Lost Years-** (Drama/hurt/comfort) Based on game 2

What happened to our heroes when time and space went astray? How did they live their lives up until their reunion? We know the basics, but...it's time that their stories are revealed. However it just goes to show...that no one could truly say they enjoyed those long years in isolation.

* * *

 **Lurker Madness** -(Sci-fi...ish/ Fantasy) Based on game 1

Lurkers the bad guys, the monsters that get their butts handed to them every time Jak and Daxter head out to save the world. But...there's not much known about them, other then...they're monsters created as slaves, and...when they get their butts kicked they vanished. Lets look through their eyes and see the world at a different angle.

* * *

 **Daxter's Song** -(Comedy/parody) Based on the game 1 (This one may actually be typed out as a one shot)

La la la di di da here comes the weasel. He's orange, he's dumb, he's silly. Strangle the weasel. On you're shoulder every day, being mean, La la da di di di, kill the weasel. Pissing you off daily, leaving you to die, pop pop la da di di, bye bye weasel. "What are you singing Mako?" ..."Nothing?"

* * *

 **Jaws** -(Horror/tragedy) Based on game 1

You knew you shouldn't have swam so far out. The elders have told you time and time again. You've seen the damage it's done to boats and other poor unfortunate souls that dare ignore the warning. And you're smart, so why in gods name are you doing so far out from land. Gasp...do you hear it, it's coming...no scratch that...it's here.

* * *

 **Flower Power** (Action/Adventure) Based on game 1

"You're kidding me!? We're fighting that thing!?" So yeah...a 10 ft...or is it 15ft, you know what who cares! It's an overgrown flower that keeps trying to turn our heroes into fertilizer. It looks...hungry.

* * *

 **Sage Samus** (all genre) Based on entire series but starts at game 1

Samus was an old man. He was a master of harnessing and using green eco. He had high expectations for Jak and absolutely hated Daxter. So when the two came to him that day. He just knew...the premonition he had on the young Jak has begun.

* * *

 **A Mistake?** (All Genre) Based on entire series, starts at game 1

Jak and Daxter made it to Misty Island in one piece, they discovered the lurker army listening to these two odd people. And found a pool of dark ooze. "Whoa how did you do that!?" Daxter looked at his friend in amazement at the red glowing precursor item in his hands. Suddenly a Lurker roared landing a few steps from them. "Jak I think we're in trouble!" With a determined look the blonde ran to the monster and threw the artifact, hoping it would do something. An explosion erupted, pushing Jak into the pool. "JAK! JAK!?" A few moments later he was spat out. Yellow fur, gloved hands, his goggles miniaturized on top of his head...big green eyes. "What happened to me!?" Daxter stared at him in disbelief. "Holy shit Jak...you're talking!"

* * *

 **Talk Show** (Comedy/drama?) Based on Series 2

"Annnnnd here we go folks, I am your Host Mako, and here is my partner Sen~ Today's guest are none other then the almighty Jak and Daxter. Introduce yourselves boys~" Jak grunts, not bothering to make a comment. Daxter grins at the redhead. "Welllll Hellooooo~ I'm Daxter, why don't you and I cruise on this journey called love?" She raises an eyebrow. "Rule number 1...I don't date animals." The two stare at her in shock. "Hey Kira said that!" She grins. "Let's give a round of applause for our next guest Kiraaaaaa~" The blue haired beauty walks in. "Shit..." Daxter's in hot water now.

* * *

 **Love Swirls** (Romance) Based on Game 1

A new eco has been discovered, and it's Pink~ Now this eco is very odd. It's not like blue eco where you're super charges and can run faster then humanly possible. And it's not like red eco where you can shoot fire balls. No...it makes...people...fall in love with you? I mean we all know Daxter is a flirt that will go for any hot chick. But Jak is...serenading Kira? Samus is being over protective of his baby girl...and just...what!?

* * *

Crossover-Ratchet and Clank

* * *

 **Rude Boy** (Comedy)

"Hey, hey Jak, check out the weird cat guy and tin can!" They meet for the first time. "I am Not a 'tin can' I am Clank, and this is my friend Ratchet." Daxter hops off his friends shoulder, scurrying around. "Yeah yeah whatever. Got anything to eat in this joint?"

* * *

 **Switch Off** (Adventure/Friendship)

It was just a normal day when Dark Eco flew up into the sky with a huge amount of power cell energy. A black hole appeared and the world changed, became distorted, looking odd...Lands of jungles, beaches and forests were replaced with techno cities. "Who are you?" Jak blinks seeing the silver, talking machine blink at him. "You're not Daxter..." Meanwhile..." Jak? What happened to ya buddy?! And how come you're wearing pants dammit? That's not fair!" Ratchet looked at him sweat dropping. "What?"

* * *

 **Combat Racer** (Action/Sci Fi) Modern Day

They worked all day and all night. This rag tag team of four were covered with grime. "Alright Jak, give her a whirl!" Ratchet stepped back, cleaning the grease off his hand with a rag. Clank and Daxter cheered, whooping for joy as Jak turned on the engine, the hover car purred and roared to life. "Nice!" They were ready for the race. "With this, first prize is ours! Those suckers won't know what hit them~"

* * *

Crossover 2- Digimon

* * *

 **Digichosen(** Adventure/Drama)

"Whoa what a cool digimon!" They were surrounding him. "What does it digivolve into!?" He had nowhere to run. "Wonder how strong it is?" And Jak wasn't gonna help him this time. "Get off me you dumb kids! And what the hell is a digimon!?" He really was not a kid person, especially when they pulled his tail. "Ow!"

* * *

 **DigiDuty** (Comedy/horror...only to Daxter though) Somewhat modern...I guess?

This was nerve racking for the orange weasel. "Come on be serious guys, you can't expect me to teach digimon stuff to a bunch of snot nosed brats?!" He was pleading, no begging that there'd be some other way. "Sorry but Kira is out with a cold and Jak is on a field trip with another class." Samus was anything but sorry, sarcasm dripping with each word. "Have fun...and do try not to die in there." The aged principal walked away. "Damn old man." A book hit him right in the head. "I heard that you whiny pest!"

* * *

 **Partner** (Action/Friendship)

He broke through his egg, stretching his limbs. A little blonde haired boy looking at him with a curious gaze. "Yooo i'm weaselmon, call me Daxter, it sounds cooler! What's your name?" The little boy doesn't say a thing, er rather he can't say a thing. Taking out his notepad he quickly writes down his name. Daxter manages to read the somewhat sloppy handwriting. "Jak eh? Well nice to meet ya partner~"

* * *

 **Wait...he's fighting?!** (...Parody?)

This is definitely weird. For both of them especially. Jak was the hero, he was the one who did all the fighting. So what the heck is Daxter doing taking on a 20 ft tall dinosaur! "Dude hurry up and digivolve your digimon!" Suddenly a power surged in the orange creature. He feels s warmth spread over his body and... ... ...nothing. "FUCK!" He goes flying in a snap.

* * *

 **Author Notes: And there you have it folks, 20 summaries based on these two crazy heroes. Thank you for any and all who read, and liked these. Reviews/favs/follows would be awesome~ Tchao for now**


End file.
